


Unhealthy Ways to Cope

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Breakup Sex, F/M, First Person, Humanstuck, Mentions of alcohol, Present Tense, angsty relationships, mentions of trolls but they're not really there, non romantic sex, not related in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose needs help dealing with her recent breakup. Dave needs a distraction from his own issues. Angsty kinda PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhealthy Ways to Cope

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts from forever ago and only just remembered. I really should write something happier. This tag has enough angst. WHOOPS.

“I assure you. I’ll be just fine on my own.”

Dave makes a small noise of skepticality. I sigh. (I won’t be just fine. I figured I could at least go through the motions and maybe that would make me feel as though I’d be fine on my own).

“I’m sorry,” he says, as if it is his fault.

(It is, in fact, MY fault. I was the one who broke up with Her, anyway.)

 

* * *

 

He comes over later, unannounced, and brings some wine he knows I like. We spend the evening watching awful sitcoms and poking fun at them, curled up in each others’ arms. He answers text messages approximately 48 times, all from Terezi.

“Karkat’s in town,” he says, the light fading from his bright eyes. (It took a while to wear him down, but he’s stopped wearing those awful sunglasses around me) “I had to drive them around before I came over. I think my fuckin’ heart actually hurts.”

“Ah,” I reply, my hand caressing his back. She’s been toying with him again. “I’m sorry.”

His lips find mine in a fit of desperation. Our mouths part and our tongues meet for just a second, both of us taking long, gasping breaths before a final peck and then it’s back to watching primetime and sharing the only unbroken wine glass in the apartment.

“You’re so pretty,” he breathes into my neck. I smile. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t immensely attracted to him.

I say he’s not the reason I broke up with Kanaya.

I find that If I lie to myself, occasionally, I may start to believe it.

He tastes just like he smells and it’s a scent I can only describe as Dave. His arm is draped over my shoulder and his other hand is entwined with mine. He leans down to kiss my cheek from time to time, a gesture of fondness more than anything (not of love, and that’s okay).

I want him so badly. I try to resist. It’s not going to work. He kisses me again, with more vigor than before, his mouth moving against mine and his hand toying with the hem of my shirt. I gasp against his lips and I can almost feel his self-satisfied smirk. He kisses his way up to my ear and exhales against it, his breath loud and rattling.

“I think someone wants me,” he says, all trace of preoccupation and insecurity gone from his voice.

“I think you may be right,” I whisper, my voice breaking off in a moan.

“Only maybe?” he says, louder, his hand snaking up my thigh and under my skirt. I grind helplessly and he chuckles.

“Definitely,” I reply, truthfully. I can feel his erection underneath my thigh and he leans down to my ear once again to tease it with his breath.

“Totally knew it,” he says before capturing my lips again and moving against me. We grind together on the couch for a few minutes before he picks me up and takes me to my room, laying me down on my own bed and reaching for where he knows I keep the condoms (just in case). We struggle out of our clothes and his eyes are so much brighter now, so focused and wide, taking in my naked form while he slips a condom on himself.

He’s not the biggest I’ve ever had, but possibly the widest and I’m dying to feel him move inside me. I push him down and my lips tease his neck while I grind up against him once again, this time with less clothing. My breath is coming out in uneven pants.

“I need you in me now,” I tell him and he looks at me, his eyes searching mine intensely (I can work with that- I can pretend for now that he wants only me).

I slide down onto him, one hand guiding him into me. It’s been quite a while since I fucked a guy and I can tell he’s stretching me out, but I manage to take him in and he lets me rest a moment before his hips jerk up. I yelp and grip his shoulders and start to ride him as his hips work in tandem with me.

“Shit Rose. You’re so fuckin’ tight for me,” he says into my ear and I moan greedily against his neck. I rise off his dick and turn around before sinking right back down and he curses and grabs my hips, moving me as I move, taking his dick deeper and deeper. He feels so big and I moan again and again, wanting more.

“Hang on, I wanna get behind you.” He moves out of me and I quickly scramble onto my knees, desperate for him to be back inside me. He enters me once more and his pace quickens, his hips making a slapping noise against my ass at every move.

“More please god,” I find myself begging, my head against the bed and my hands gripping the sheets in desperation.

He doesn’t disappoint, making small noises as his hands grip my ass tighter, his hips hitting mine with a smack every time he thrusts into me. I’m muffling my moans in my pillow and he’s reaching around to clumsily fumble for my clit and suddenly my orgasm is on me in much less time than I expected.

“Dave I’m gonna come, please-,” I’m saying, my throat raw and choking out moans as I feel myself clench hard around him. He keeps going, his small grunts slightly louder now.

“Fuck, Rose you’re so tight,” he manages as I feel his rhythm suddenly stutter and fail and he slips out of me and collapses, trying to catch his breath.

One shower and two glasses of water later, we curl up with my laptop and watch whatever dumb videos he wants to show me, and it’s not romantic in the slightest but it’s comfortable and friendly and he laughs and I can feel his chuckle run through me as his chest presses against me. I relax and soon I’m laughing too. He’s always been able to put a smile on my face.

His phone has been going off the whole time, but I think he’s finally able to put Terezi out of his mind when he relaxes with me. In turn, I stop thinking too. We doze off together and the emotional wound doesn’t feel as fresh anymore.

I know he won’t love me, and that’s okay. I don’t even really think I love him either, but he does make a very good distraction.

 

 


End file.
